trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
ArgentumGrave
- Normal= - Misc. ▼= - Talksprite= - Alchemized ▼= - Monster Mash= - Dracula= }} }} }} |-|Dream ▼= - Prospit= - Dead= }} |-|God Tier ▼= - Hood Down= - Wings, Hood Down= }} |-|Other ▼= - Grub= - Trickster= - Inverted= }} |caption = |title =Rogue of Light |age = 7 Sweeps (15.2 Earth Years) |screenname = |style = Uses ">" For "l's" And "L's", ^ For "a's" And "A's", And < For "c's" And "C's". Capitalizes Each Word. ♪: Tends To Burst Into SOOOOOOONG For No Reason. Uses 0w0 And Variants As Emotes. |zodiac =Silver |specibus =Kopiskind |modus =Blindfold |relations =Werecatdad- Lusus The Wanderer- Ancestor Epirus Atraps- Dancestor Phylis Pegsus- Matesprit Sirius Epsilo- Possible Pale Interest? |home =Correspa |planet = The Land of Keys and Caves |like =Whittling, Camping, Cryptozoology, Monster Movies, Urban Legends, Wandering The Woods |hate =Clowns, Carnivals, The Circus, Subjugglators, Scientists, Debunking Things |music = }} Introduction Who Is This Freak?! No reply? Really? Wow, Hell must have frozen over. You are TRIOYA ATRAPS and boy you are a strange kid. A strange kid has strange interests if so to speak hence the weirdness. First things first, you LOVE to WANDER the woods outside of your hive for the SOLE PURPOSE of flitting about. There just seems to be something there amongst the trees that CALLS to you. Sometimes you even fantasize about GETTING LOST and ditching CORRESPIAN LAWS. However, you know you wouldn't last more than a week and go CAMPING in the backyard instead. You may not be PROWLING like one of your beloved MONSTERS going for prey, but it is OUTSIDE. Seriously, you hate BEING INSIDE most of the time. When it gets INCLEMENT outside, you head in and steep yourself in WHITTLING. So far you can only do stuff out of SOAP, but one day you will graduate to wood. One day. Well, at least has given you practice with your KOPISKIND specibus. The only thing you can truly speak of with pride is all the TRICKS you can pull with that thing...and your MONSTER MOVIE collection. B-list douchetrolls, cheesy vintage storylines and glorious FILM GRAIN?! Oh hell yes. Now if only they would take an URBAN LEGEND you adore and adapt it the OLD FASHIONED WAY. Over your measly 7 SWEEPS of existence, you have accumulated many books pertaining to these, mostly from the little blue-blooded nerd. Now if only he would stop clawing for your FAVORITE BOOKS. You'll give them up when he COUGHS up his tomes on ANCIENT CIVILIZATIONS. It only is a budding interest you have had blink ON AND OFF since you were about 4 SWEEPS. Growing it out would only be natural, besides, think of the legends the ANCIENTS held! It makes you SHIVER just thinking about it. Lastly, while we are on the topic of favorite books, you love CRYPTOZOOLOGY down to the punctuation marks. It is a relatively new interest and the idea of people going after these "things" that MAY OR MAY NOT be there for glory, riches, and fame is nothing short of THRILLING. Like such, you have a dream and that is to join the elite imperial squad of SLEUTSPECTIGATORS who pour BLOOD, SWEAT, AND TEARS into this field! Now if only the other branches of science would stop DISPROVING these things! You swear you DIE A LITTLE inside whenever a CRYPTID PHOTOGRAPH is disproved and attributed to something else. You would rather walk through a CARNIVAL with "LOW-BLOOD" tattooed on your head than admit these things are false. You are pretty damn sure you would KEEL OVER in one of those things. All it takes is one glimpse of CLOWN PAINT or one note of CALLIOPE MUSIC to make you drop everything and run home screamingto WERECATDAT like a BIG SISSY. One day you will be BRAZEN ENOUGH like him to deal with this fear, but for now, you think you will pretend NOTHING EXISTS and keep your head in the clouds watching your 30th daily reviewing of TROLL WOLFMAN. You are a bit of a dolt, but your trolltag is and What will you do now? Personality Write a third person summary of your Troll's personality here. Biography Write something here about your Troll's life before their session. Session Write a bit here about your Troll's session(How it went, what role they played, etc.). Relationships (NOTE: Redo this section in the third person.) *AurumSteinway AS Do You Know How Much Doue Of? *SpacedSpelter SS ^w^ <3 *ScratchBrimstone SB Bust^ Rhyme! Drop Th^t Dope Shit >ike...>ike The >^st S^squ^tch Rem^ke! Yeah! Yeah... -M-'' *CinnabaricAltitude CA ''Supposed>y I Fre^k Her Out...Not ^ Good Thing. TMT *ClashedPhenomena CP You Sum Him Up With One Word ^nd It Is ^SSHO>E! *AlkalineJangala AJ YIPES! -flees- *WroughtSecutor WS -looks up from under table- She's ^ >Y > YOU NEED IS LOVE! ^>> YOU NEED IS LOOOOOOOOOOVE! N^h, She's Right This Time. *IntegralToxicity iz^tion Texts ^nd We'>> T^>k. *BradfordsRenegade -sigh- TMT *StibniteMania He H^tes Me, I H^te Him. End Of Story! *OxidizedNirvana I Get The Odd Fee>ing He Thinks I'm Bonkers. Etymology *Trioya is a butchering of the name of the ancient Greek city of Troy, known for the famous Trojan Horse story. **Atraps is Sparta backwards and Epirus is named for another city of the same name. All Atraps' have a love for archaeology although it is flipped between the dancestors and ancestors. *Grave refers to the cryptic nature of his interests and how they seem to die in the light of new evidence. **Argentum is the Latin name for Silver. *Werecatdad is like a werewolf, except feline. In honesty, Trioya to me has a slightly feline appearance. It is mostly his hair though. Trivia *As werewolves are weak when exposed to silver, werecats most likely are too which goes with his symbol. It also doesn't help that it is made of three arrows. *His favorite Cryptid is the South Correspian SKUNK APE for anyone interested. *He loves the unknown the same way Phylis does except he is concerned with Correspa, Phylis is concerned with the rest of the universe. *He hates Charon and Charon loathes him. Werewolves and vampires have been depicted clashing with one another before. Gallery Epirus Atraps.png|Epirus, Trioya's Nerd Dancestor Epirus-God Tier.png|The Antagonizing Prince of Light The Wanderer.png|The Wanderer, Trioya's Ancestor Category:Troll Category:Male Category:Brown/Beige Blood Category:LunarSplendens Category:Land dweller